


Один день из...

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Янто Джонс. Спасать мир в одиночку, так как все из Торчвуда-3 ушли в отпуск и просили их не беспокоить. "Хотите, я сварю вам кофе?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один день из...

Добрый день. Можете опустить бластер - вы же видите, я совершенно безоружен. Да, так гораздо лучше, спасибо. У меня и без того работа нервная.  
Один? Ну, в данный момент - один. Что поделаешь, у остальных отпуск. Да, у всех разом. Взяли и бросили меня одного на охране всей Земли. И не говорите - люди такие свиньи.  
А по какому вы, собственно, вопросу? Нет, я догадываюсь, но всё же...  
Эх, сдался вам всем этот мир. С ним хлопот гораздо больше, чем выгоды. Уж поверьте.  
Не верите? Ну и ладно. Я всё равно не смогу вас остановить в одиночку.  
Вы выглядите усталым. Хотите, я сварю вам кофе?  
Спасибо. Мой фирменный рецепт.  
Если хотите, можете присесть.  
Согласен, кресло отличное. Оно не только удивительно мягкое, но ещё и обладает любопытнейшим свойством - вокруг сидящего образуется непроницаемое изнутри и снаружи силовое поле, которое может отключить только голосовая команда владельца.  
Ну не надо так кричать. Всё равно отключить его может только Джек. Посидите денька три, пока остальные вернутся, может, и Землю захватывать передумаете.  
А теперь извините, у меня много работы.  
Рад, что вам понравился кофе.


End file.
